Back to Action: Year One
by srg118
Summary: Taking place after the events of Return of Titanus, the Power Rangers encounter old monsters from their first years as Rangers as well as various new monsters to keep Angel Grove from being conquered by Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and their new evil ally Domminnous.
1. Chapter 1 - Bones Returns

On Monday, September 8th in Angel Grove High School, Ethan stands in his History classroom in front of the blackboard. Ethan is wearing an unbuttoned over-shirt over his gray T-shirt, denim jeans, socks and sneakers. He smiles at his class of high school senior students.

ETHAN: "You all did very well today, class. Tonight, I want you to read Chapter Two and answer the questions in section one. See you tomorrow."

The bell rings and the class pack up their books and get ready to leave. Ethan smiles as he watches his students exit the room, one by one. As the last student walks out, Ionisos, dressed in civilian clothes, walks into the room and he walks to Ethan. Ethan smiles at his approaching friend.

ETHAN: "Oh, hi, Mr. Olsen."

IONISOS: "Hello, Ethan. How do you like working here at Angel Grove High?"

ETHAN: "Oh, it's been great. It's been almost a year since I last taught a classroom. It feels like I never left teaching. How's your day been?"

IONISOS: "Very good, thank you. I still have some work to finish back in the office, but I'll join you all later for dinner."

ETHAN: "All right. I just need to finish up here and we'll meet up with you at about six."

IONISOS: "Very well. See you later."

Ethan nods and Ionisos waves as he walks out.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita, Zedd and Domminnous stand on the balcony and they look at Earth. Zedd looks on with his telescopic beam, while Domminnous and Rita look on through their telescopes.

DOMMINNOUS: "Look at those fools, working about all day. It's a good time to send down a new monster."

ZEDD: "Not so fast, Domminnous. First we need to think of a monster to send down against the Rangers."

RITA: "Why bother coming up with a new design? We've already got some old ones waiting to go."

ZEDD: "You don't mean..."

RITA: (interrupts) "Indeed I do! Finster has been whining for us to use some more of his monsters and he's already re-made several of my old ones with new powers!"

DOMMINNOUS: "That's not such a bad idea. We saw promise with King Sphinx after Finster upgraded him. And if the monster should fail, then the blame can go to Finster."

ZEDD: "Oh, very well. Go to the workshop and see what Finster has ready."

RITA: "All right. I'll be back as soon as I find the perfect monster, and then we'll make those meddling Rangers pay!"

Rita cackles as she walks off.

* * *

At the Angel Grove Plaza, Kimberly stands in her gymnastics classroom, looking at her students. She's wearing a black workout uniform that leaves most of her scarred back exposed and black slippers. Her students all walk out of the classroom, one at a time. She smiles and waves at her students.

KIMBERLY: "Excellent job today, everyone. See you tomorrow."

As the last student leaves, Jason walks into the room and he walks up to Kimberly. He is wearing a red tank top, black pants, black socks and black sneakers with red laces. The two smile at one another.

JASON: "Hello, Mrs. Scott."

KIMBERLY: "Mrs. Scott. I really love the sound of that."

JASON: "How was class, sweetie?"

KIMBERLY: "Fine, thanks. I'm making real progress teaching them. Today was also the first day my pupils had successfully comprehended my instructions due to my enhanced intellect."

Jason gives her a puzzled look. Kimberly smiles and she shakes her head, realizing her error. Slipping into techno-babble was becoming more frequent for her since gaining her new knowledge from Rynar's caverns.

KIMBERLY: "I mean, today was the first time since I started teaching again the class was able to understand what I was saying due to my techno-speak."

JASON: "Oh. How is that coming along?"

KIMBERLY: "Ionisos wants to continue going over lessons with me so that I can better understand all of this new information that I got from the Orb of Knowledge."

JASON: "No kidding. I'm still trying to adjust to all of my new detective skills. I'm pretty much aware of everything around me and Ionisos says I've gotten a photographic memory from my Orb. I can remember everything in vivid detail, down to the last nook and cranny... in some cases, literally."

Kimberly looks at Jason, intrigued by his confession.

KIMBERLY: "Can you give me an example?"

Jason looks at Kimberly for a moment, from top to bottom. He looks at her hair, her clothes, and finally he stops as he sees her shoes and socks.

JASON: "Like the loose strand on your left foot's shoelace? Or that the right shoe's laces are a fraction darker than the left? Or the ant bite on your left ankle, above your sock?"

Kimberly sits on a chair, she lifts up her left leg and she looks at her ankle. She sees a small ant bite on her ankle, just above her sock.

KIMBERLY: "Huh. I didn't even notice that."

Jason frowns at her.

JASON: "I did. I've been noticing everything, big and small. I feel like Sherlock Holmes. I just wish I could turn it off, or at least get some better control over it."

Kimberly looks at Jason and gives him a reassuring smile. She knew what it was like to have a new talent she didn't fully control or understand yet, and she was beginning to wonder if her teammates were undergoing the same experience.

KIMBERLY: "Don't worry, you will. It'll just take practice. Maybe we can visit the Command Center after dinner and get some help."

JASON: "That sounds like a good idea. We can grab some drive-thru and go over in the lab to meet up with Ionisos and Alpha."

KIMBERLY: "Then it's settled. I'd better finish making preparations for my next class. I'll see you later."

JASON: "Later, Kim."

The two kiss on the lips and then Jason turns and walks out of the classroom.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kat stands in her ballet classroom, wearing her ballet outfit. She is getting ready for her next class when her friend, LISA – mid-20s with shoulder-length brunette hair – walks down the room to join Kat. Lisa is wearing a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, socks and sneakers.

KAT: "Hi, Lisa. How's your day been?"

LISA: "Good so far. How about yours?"

KAT: "It's been pretty good, thanks. What's up?"

LISA: "I came by because I wanted to let you know the good news. I get to put on a performance of the Phantom with my new theater class."

KAT: "Wow, congratulations! That's a great play to perform!"

LISA: "Thanks. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to grab some dinner after class and hang out."

KAT: "Yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you later. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got a ballet class to teach in a few minutes."

LISA: "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Kat."

Kat smiles and nods. Lisa waves and she walks out of the room.

* * *

Back on the moon, Finster is in his workshop, hard at work on a clay monster sculpt which looks like a Mummy. Baboo and Squatt watch him work, impressed by his latest clay model. While Finster is hard at work, Rita is looking over Finster's monster sculpts on his workshop table. There are several new sculpts of Finster's old classic monsters that are mixed in with several new monster designs he'd recently finished.

BABOO: "Ooh, that new one looks so creepy, Finster!"

FINSTER: "That's the idea, Baboo. It's not quite finished yet. But once I finish a few more details on it..."

RITA: (interrupts) "Can it, Finster! You said you were improving one of your old sculpts and that was over an hour ago!"

FINSTER: "I am, my queen. It just needs a little more time to..."

He is interrupted as he hears a timer bell ding. Finster walks across the room and to a small microwave-shaped Power Machine.

SQUATT: "What's that sound? Is it dinner time already?"

FINSTER: "Actually, it's the clay monster. I've just finished giving a new coating to the Bones model."

Finster opens the Power Machine's door and he gently pulls out the Bones clay model with both hands.

FINSTER (CONT'D): "I've given him some new powers during combat and a protective force field to his head once it detaches from his body."

RITA: "Excellent! I'm giving you a second chance with this monster, Finster! Don't blow it!"

Finster walks over to the Monster Matic machine and he sets the Bones model gently on the conveyor belt.

FINSTER: "Don't worry, my queen. With these upgrades, I'll make sure Bones does not fail you again."

Finster turns the wheel, moving the clay model into the Monster Matic. The doors close, Finster pulls a lever back and then up again, and the exhaust pipe spews smoke as the Monster Matic starts cooking. After a few seconds, the large exit tube spews out smoke and standing under the tube is the newly-revived Bones monster. He looks just the same as before, down the black-on-the-outside, red-on-the-inside cape tied around his neck.

BONES: "Ah, Empress Rita. Thank you for giving me this second chance."

RITA: "He looks so much nastier and uglier than last time! Well done, Finster!"

Zedd and Domminnous walk into the workshop and they see Bones look at them.

DOMMINNOUS: "So, you've finally made a decision, Rita. I must admit, it's a rather creepy-looking selection you've made."

BONES: "Allow me to introduce myself."

Bones removes his head and holds it by his chest.

BONES (CONT'D): "I am Bones, at your service."

Squatt scratches his head, a little confused, as Bones puts his head back on his neck.

SQUATT: "Hey, didn't he say that the last time too?"

BABOO: "That's right, he did. Good memory."

RITA: "Oh, shut up! Let's see how powerful you've become, Bones! Head on down to the city!"

BONES: "With pleasure, my queen."

Bones teleports out of the room.

* * *

Near the mountains, Bones teleports onto a stage in an abandoned amusement park. He holds up his green-bladed sword and the lights of the stage switch on.

BONES: "Now, let's see if the Power Rangers can come out to play!"

Bones laughs wickedly.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Tommy is seated at his desk in his classroom, grading papers. The word DETENTION is written on the blackboard and underlined. Seated at their seats in the classroom are three seniors, each looking bored at having to stay put and wait. Tommy looks at his watch and then he eyes the students.

TOMMY: "All right, detention's done. You guys can go."

Much to their delight, the students stand up and walk out of the room, one by one. Tommy watches the last student leave and he smiles. He was finished with class, detention had been nice and quiet, and he'd finally finished grading his last class' papers. Tommy puts his newly-graded papers on a shelf, and then his communicator beeps. Tommy frowns. His day had been pretty quiet up until now. Tommy stands up and he looks around, making sure he's alone. He walks to the door and closes it. Tommy taps his communicator button to talk.

TOMMY: "This is Tommy, come in."

ZORDON: "Tommy, please report to the Command Center. There's a monster attack in progress."

TOMMY: "I'm on my way."

Tommy taps a button on his communicator and then he teleports out with a streak of green energy.

* * *

In the Command Center's main control room, Tommy beams into the room and he finds that Kat, Zack and Ethan are already waiting for him. Kimberly and Jason teleport in, landing near their friends, and the six Rangers face Zordon. He is typing on a keypad of the eastern control console, while Alpha 5 is typing on the western control stand.

TOMMY: "What's going on, Zordon?"

ZORDON: "Rangers, we have discovered another one of Rita's old monsters has been sent down to the abandoned amusement park near the mountains."

KIMBERLY: "Look! An image just went up on the Viewing Globe!"

The Rangers turn and face the Viewing Globe. The image shows Bones at the abandoned amusement park. All of the rides are now switched on and in motion - the Ferris wheel is spinning, the Merry Go Round spins around, etc.

KAT: "Who is that?"

JASON: "That's Bones. He was the very first monster Rita ever sent down to fight us."

KIMBERLY: "He appears to be equally as grotesque as he was during our previous confrontation."

ZORDON: "Rangers, our sensors indicate that Bones has been given several new powers than when you first faced him."

ZACK: "Just like Finster upgraded King Sphinx when he gave him those new powers."

TOMMY: "What can this guy do?"

KIMBERLY: "Bones can shoot these eyeball-looking energy bolts from his eyes, he can leap long distances and he can turn himself invisible. He also has his own skeleton henchmen."

ZACK: "Well, we stopped him once. We can do it again, new powers or not."

ZORDON: "Since we don't know what his new powers are yet, use caution when you confront him. May the Power protect you, Rangers."

Jason stands in front of his friends and the six Rangers reach behind their backs for their Power Morphers.

JASON: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers hold out their Power Morphers, they push the red button on the side of their Morpher cases and the cases pop open. Red LED lights flash in the Morpher's red center layer, indicating the Morphers are now active.

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

ZACK: "Mastodon!"

KIMBERLY: "Pterodactyl!"

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

JASON: "Tyrannosaurus!"

A fiery red grid appears over Jason's face. The grid splits vertically, forming the Red Ranger helmet around his head and morphing him into his Power Ranger uniform.

* * *

At the amusement park, the six morphed Mighty Morphin Power Rangers flip through the air, one at a time. Red Ranger leads, followed by Black, Pink, Yellow, Blue and then Green Ranger. The Rangers land several feet in front of the stage and get into fighting stances.

ALL SIX RANGERS: "Power Rangers!"

Bones walks forward on the stage and he looks at the Rangers.

BONES: "It's been a long time, Rangers. I can assure you that this will be our last encounter."

BLACK RANGER: "You've got that right, bone-brain! We're going to put an end to you!"

BONES: "You're welcome to try, if you can find me. It's show-time!"

Bones laughs as he turns invisible. The six Rangers look around, puzzled.

GREEN RANGER: "Where'd he go?"

Fiery red, eyeball-shaped energy bolts are shot from Bones' eyes and they hit the Rangers with a burst of sparks. The Rangers are knocked to the ground.

BONES: "First, we'll play some games together. But then, once I've finished toying with you, you will all be destroyed!"

The invisible monster laughs as the six injured Rangers manage to stand up. They weren't expecting a game of hide and seek, but they also didn't expect those energy bolts to hit them as hard either.

* * *

At the palace balcony, Domminnous and Rita are looking at the Earth with their telescopes, while Zedd watches with his eyebeam. Zedd ends the eyebeam and he looks at Rita, growling with frustration.

ZEDD: "Bones shouldn't be toying with the Power Rangers! If he's as powerful as Finster says, he should finish them off now while he has the advantage!"

RITA: "Just wait and enjoy the show, Zedd. I want to see what Bones can do."

Zedd looks back at the Earth, clutching his Z-staff tightly with his left hand.

ZEDD: "I hope you won't regret that decision, Rita."

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers look around the amusement park, trying to find the invisible monster.

BLUE RANGER: "This creep could be anywhere! We need to find him!"

RED RANGER: "I agree. Everyone split up and look around the amusement park. Use your communicator if you find him. Let's move!"

The six Rangers split up and wonder off into different areas of the amusement park. As they split up, Pink Ranger passes by a water fountain and she approaches the bumper cars. She looks around, seeing nothing. Pink Ranger turns and she looks at the ring toss booth.

PINK RANGER: "All right. Where did that ugly excuse of a skeleton go hide?"

Bones suddenly turns visible as he leaps past Pink Ranger, he sparkly slashes her chest with his sword and she is knocked down. Pink Ranger gets to one knee and she sees Bones look at her.

BONES: "It's been a long time, Ranger!"

Bones slashes his sword at Pink Ranger's direction and from his blade he creates a four-foot-tall wave of blue energy that glides above the ground at super-speed. Pink Ranger somersaults to the side, barely dodging the energy wave and it hits the wall of the bumper cars' driving stage. She pulls her Power Bow from behind her back with a flash of pink energy, she puts three arrows in her bow and they glow with pink energy as she fires them. The arrows hit Bones' chest and ribcage, raising a burst of sparks off his bones, and the monster turns invisible.

PINK RANGER: "Huh?"

She looks around, but finds she's alone. Pink Ranger taps her communicator beneath her glove-covered wrist.

PINK RANGER: "Guys, I found Bones by the bumper cars, but he vanished again."

* * *

Elsewhere, Red Ranger is standing a few feet away from the Loop the Loop ride and he is holding onto his communicator's talk button.

RED RANGER: "Keep your eyes open, guys. He's here, somewhere."

He hears Bones laughing and Red Ranger turns to his right. He sees the monster is on a horse on the Merry Go Round. Bones waves at Red Ranger.

BONES: "What's wrong? Don't want to ride?"

RED RANGER: "Guys, he's on the Merry Go Round!"

Bones chuckles as he turns invisible. Red Ranger shakes his head, frustrated.

RED RANGER: "Aw, man! Never mind! He's gone again!"

Bones leaps by and he slashes Red Ranger's chest with his sword, raising sparks. Red Ranger hits the ground rolling, he turns and he gets to one knee as Bones' eyes glow with red energy. Red Ranger grabs his Power Sword from behind his back, which materializes in a flash of red light. Bones fires his red eyeball-shaped bolts at Red Ranger, but he leaps into the air and he slashes Bones' chest with his Power Sword. Sparks fly off Bones' chest as he stumbles back and then he slashes his sword at Red Ranger, who blocks it with his Power Sword. Red Ranger and Bones begin a short sword-fight, with Red Ranger blocking Bones' sword slash attack and he slashes his sword at Red Ranger's neck, who ducks under it. Red Ranger manages to sparkly slash his sword across Bones' ribs and he stumbles back, but he recovers and he blocks Red Ranger's next sword attack with his own sword's blade. Bones pushes Red Ranger's sword back with his own sword and he sparkly slashes his sword across Red Ranger's chest, making him stagger back. Bones quickly strikes again, raising sparks off Red Ranger's chest as he is knocked to the ground.

BONES: "You're good with a sword, but I'd much rather settle for eliminating the one who destroyed me!"

Bones vanishes, teleporting away. Red Ranger gets up to his feet, clutching his chest with his free left hand.

RED RANGER: "Aw, man!"

Red Ranger holds his sword in his left hand, as he uses his right to tap his communicator's talk button. He knew exactly who Bones was talking about before.

RED RANGER: "Kat! Bones is headed right for you! Stay put until we get to you!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the Amusement Park, Yellow Ranger stands a few feet in front of the Spooky Haunted House ride. She has her hand on her communicator.

YELLOW RANGER: "I'm at the Haunted House ride. I'll let you know if I see him."

BONES: "Does this help?"

Yellow Ranger turns to see Bones standing on the grass. He slashes his sword, creating a wave of blue energy and it slams against her at super-speed. Sparks fly off Yellow Ranger's suit as she's knocked back a few steps. Yellow Ranger holds up her hands, her Power Daggers appear in her hands a burst of yellow light.

BONES: "I understand you're not the same Yellow Ranger that destroyed me, so I'll just have to settle for eliminating her successor!"

Bones charges at Yellow Ranger, holding out his sword, and she returns the charge. As they get within striking range, Bones slashes his sword at Yellow Ranger. She blocks the blade with her right hand's Power Dagger, while simultaneously using the other to sparkly slash across Bones' chest. Bones stumbles back and Yellow Ranger attempts a strike with both Daggers, but Bones blocks it with his sword. He retaliates by diagonally slashing his sword across Yellow Ranger's chest, raising sparks off her suit as she stumbles back.

Bones chuckles at Yellow Ranger, deciding to put his new powers to good use. Bones opens his mouth, he spews out a baseball-sized fireball from his mouth and Yellow Ranger does a series of back handsprings to dodge it. The fireball hits the ground with a burst of sparks, Yellow Ranger stops her back handsprings and then she leaps forward to attack. Bones shoots first, firing another fireball that hits Yellow Ranger's abdomen in mid-air and sparks fly as she is knocked to the ground. Yellow Ranger gets to one knee and tries to get up, but Bones shoots his eye bolts at her and Yellow Ranger grunts as she's knocked to the ground. Yellow Ranger moans with pain as she manages to get to all fours and Bones points at the ground.

BONES: "Hold her!"

Several skeleton hands punch up through the ground and they grab Yellow Ranger's ankles and wrists. Yellow Ranger struggles to get loose, but she can't. For skeletons, their hold was stronger and sharper than she expected. Bones walks to Yellow Ranger and he lifts up his sword to get ready to strike.

YELLOW RANGER: "No! Let me go!"

BONES: "And now, for the final blow!"

GREEN RANGER: "I don't think so!"

To Yellow Ranger's surprise, Bones turns his head around so that it's backwards and he sees Green Ranger leaping at him in mid-air, with his Dragon Dagger firmly held in his right hand to strike. Bones quickly shoots his energy bolts from his eyes, sparkly striking his Dragon Shield chest armor and the hits knock Green Ranger out of the air. He hits the ground and Bones' head faces forward again, just as two red beams are fired and sparkly hit him in the ribs and shoulder. Bones stumbles back as the other four Rangers run over to join her. The four Rangers have their Power Weapons in their hands, though Red and Pink Rangers are also holding their Blade Blaster guns, revealing they're the ones who'd open fire on him. The Black and Blue Rangers help free Yellow Ranger from the grip of the skeletal hands and she stands up.

BONES: "Arise, my Skeleton Warriors! It's time to exact our revenge!"

Parts of the grassy ground break open and crawling up and our from underground are the same Skeleton Warriors that helped Bones before. Each Warrior has its own sword and they fight with the five Power Rangers. Bones, however, turns to face Green Ranger, who has gotten to his feet.

BONES: "You interrupted my attack on the Yellow Ranger! For that, I'll make you pay!"

The two opponents charge at one another and, when they get close enough, Bones slashes his sword at Green Ranger, who blocks the blade with his Dagger. Bones quickly strikes again, raising sparks off Green Ranger's stomach with his sword's blade, but Green Ranger recovers and blocks the next sword slash attempt with his Dagger. Green Ranger pushes the blade back, he sends Bones reeling back with a kick to the sternum, and then he lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks Bones' head off.

The five Rangers continue to fight the Skeleton Warriors. Pink Ranger handsprings forward and she kicks one Warrior back as her feet hit its chest. While fighting his own Skeleton Warrior, Red Ranger blocks his sword attack with his Power Sword and he sees Bones' head float in mid-air.

RED RANGER: "Tommy! Destroy his head, bro!"

GREEN RANGER: "You've got it!"

Green Ranger nods and he leaps up to Bones' head. He slashes his Dragon Dagger at Bones, but a fiery red force field suddenly appears around Bones' head and the Dagger's blade hits the force field instead. Bones is able to spit out a fireball from his mouth that hits Green Ranger's Dragon Shield and sparks fly off the armor as he's knocked to the ground.

GREEN RANGER: "Aw, man! A force field?"

To Green Ranger's surprise, Bones' headless body lifts its sword and charges to attack. The headless skeleton starts slashing the sword at Green Ranger, but he's able to dodge the attacks. Nearby, Black Ranger is dueling with a Skeleton Warrior, blocking the blade of his sword with his Power Axe. Black Ranger saw the force field around Bones' head and it had given him an idea on how to take care of it.

BONES: "You can't destroy me this time!"

BLACK RANGER: "Maybe he can't, but I think I can!"

Black Ranger knocks a Skeleton Warrior aside with a high kick, then he switches his Power Axe to cannon mode and he pushes a purple button. The barrel of the Power Axe shoots out a frosty mist which hits the force field. Within seconds, the force field is frozen solid and Bones' head is trapped inside.

BONES: "No! No!"

RED RANGER: "Kat! Finish him off!"

Yellow Ranger nods and she runs to Bones' direction, while Blue Ranger blocks a Skeleton Warrior's sword. He quickly strikes back with his Power Lance, making the Warrior fall apart. Yellow Ranger runs by each of the remaining Skeleton Warriors and she slashes them with her Power Daggers, with a trail of yellow light following the blades. The Warriors fall apart and hit the ground in pieces. Yellow Ranger leaps in the air, the blades of her Daggers glow with yellow energy and she lets out a karate yell as she slashes the force field with her Daggers, with a trail of yellow light again following the blades. The strike from the Power Daggers cut through both the force field and Bones' skull, effectively destroying both. Bones' headless body stops attacking Green Ranger, it falls back and explodes.

* * *

On the palace balcony, Rita, Zedd and Domminnous stand on the balcony and are livid by what they've just seen. Even with his new powers, Bones was failing her, again. Rita holds up her Magic Wand angrily.

RITA: "Magic Wand, make my monster GROW!"

She throws her Magic Wand and it heads to Earth.

* * *

The Magic Wand magically drops down from the sky, it lands stabbed in the ground, shooting red electric blasts into the ground and it creates a large pit in the ground. Smoke rises from the pit, resurrecting Bones and making him grow into a giant. The Rangers move back as the giant Bones looks down at them.

BONES: "Thank you, my Empress! I'll crush them all like ants for you!"

The Rangers all leap aside as Bones stomps his foot at the ground. The Rangers have dodged Bones' foot and they move aside.

RED RANGER: "We need Dinozord power, now!"

GREEN RANGER: "I need Dragonzord power, now!"

Green Ranger holds his Dagger like a flute and he plays the Dragonzord fanfare tune from his Dagger. Bones lifts his sword back and then he slices it down at the Rangers. The Rangers leap away, barely dodging the blade as it stabs into the grassy ground. Bones lifts his sword up and he turns around. He sees that the five Dinozords and Dragonzord have already met up and they are approaching fast. The Rangers use the distraction to run off and to their Zords. The Rangers, except Green, leap into the air and land in the cockpit of their respective Zord.

RED RANGER: "Log on!"

BLACK RANGER: "Zack here, ready to groove!"

BLUE RANGER: "Ethan here, powering up!"

YELLOW RANGER: "Katherine here, all systems go!"

PINK RANGER: "Let's incinerate this skeleton!"

RED RANGER: "Rangers, power up your Crystals!"

In his Tyrannosaurus Zord's cockpit, Red Ranger has created his Red Power Crystal with his Power Coin. He inserts it in the outlet of his control console. In the cockpit of their respective Zord, the other four Rangers do the same with their own Power Crystals.

FOUR RANGERS: "Two, one, power up!"

RED RANGER: "Let's switch it to Megazord Battle Mode!"

The five Dinozords draw close and combine, preparing to form Megazord as they always do. The Saber-Toothed Tiger and Triceratops lock on to become the right and left legs respectively, Mastodon connects onto the Tyrannosaurus' back to form Megazord's arms and the Tyrannosaurus' head slides into its chest compartment to reveal Megazord's head.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The Pterodactyl flies over and becomes Megazord's chestplate. The five combined Zords stand up, the horns simultaneously lock onto either side of Megazord's head and the change to Megazord's battle mode is complete.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord activated!"

* * *

Back at the palace balcony, Rita watches the Earth through her telescope and she smiles.

RITA: "Bones has moved to the mountains for the final showdown! Good! Now those Rangers have had it!"

* * *

At the mountains, Megazord gets into a fighting stance and Dragonzord stands beside it, also battle ready.

BONES: "I swore Empress Rita I would not fail again, and I intend to keep my word!"

Bones breathes out a stream of fire and the flames make Megazord and Dragonzord stagger back. Bones ends the flame stream and then he spits separate fireballs, one at a time, at Megazord and Dragonzord. The fireballs hit both Zords in the stomach and sparks fly off the Zords as they staggers back from the hits. Bones charges at both Zords with his sword aimed forward. Green Ranger has teleported down and he stands on a mountaintop. He holds up his Dragon Dagger to use it as a flute.

GREEN RANGER: "Dragonzord, use your tail-whip!"

Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dragon Dagger and then Dragonzord whip its tail at the charging Bones. The tail whip knocks Bones back and he hits the ground rolling. Bones stops rolling, he gets up and he charges at the Zords to attack again. Dragonzord tries another tail-whip, but Bones blocks it with his sword and then he sparkly slashes Dragonzord across the chest, knocking the Zord back a few steps. Megazord moves up next to defend Dragonzord. Megazord punches at Bones, but Bones sparkly slashes the Zord's chestplate. Megazord stumbles back, but recovers and Bones attempts another slash attack. Megazord catches the blade with its hands and the Zord kicks Bones' ribs with its Saber-Toothed Tiger leg. Bones stumbles back and Megazord moves in, delivering a punch to the monster's face. Bones is knocked down and hits the ground rolling. These Power Rangers were just as annoying as before. And though this was the first time Bones had ever fought Zords, he wasn't about to let two overgrown toys get the better of him.

BONES: "That's it! I've toyed with you long enough!"

Bones shoots a series of red eyeball-shaped energy bolts from its eye sockets which hit Megazord. Megazord stumbles back as sparks fly off from the hits and the Rangers are simultaneously shaken in their seats in the cockpit. Blue Ranger's computer suddenly goes to static. Yellow Ranger eyes her own computer as Blue Ranger pushes a few buttons to get the computer online again, but to no success.

YELLOW RANGER: "Shields have dropped to sixty-five percent!"

BLUE RANGER: "I've lost my computer!"

RED RANGER: "Let's wrap this up! We need the Mega Power Sword, now!"

The Power Sword drops down from the sky and lands with the blade stabbed in the ground. Megazord walks up, it grabs the sword's handle and it pulls the Sword up and out of the ground. Bones moves in to attack again, but Megazord blocks the blade with the Power Sword. Megazord sparkly slashes Bones across the chest and he stumbles back. Bones recovers, it blocks Megazord's next sword slash attack and then he sparkly slashes Megazord's chestplate. Bones tries again, but Megazord again blocks the blade with the Power Sword. Both unsuccessfully try to push back the other's blade back.

RED RANGER: "Mammoth Shield!"

The Mammoth Shield appears over Megazord's free left hand with a burst of neon green grid lines. Megazord uses the shield's sudden appearance to punch Bones on the chest, making him stumble back a few steps.

GREEN RANGER: "Let's finish him, guys! I'll give you a clear shot! Dragonzord, fire your missiles!"

With that, Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dagger flute, missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips and the Zord shoots the missiles at Bones. They hit Bones' body with a large burst of sparks, making Bones break apart into pieces and his head hovers up into mid-air. Bones' headless body starts to rise up to reform, just as the Rangers raise their right arms up.

RED RANGER: "Oh, no you don't! Sayonara, bone-head!"

The five Rangers simultaneously karate chops their right hands down. Megazord's eyes strobe with yellow light as it lifts up the Power Sword to the sky. Reddish-white lightning bolts shoot down from the clouds and energize the sword with new power. Megazord chops the sword down at Bones' hovering skull and it glows with energy. Bones screams from the hit, his skull drops down from mid-air and the skull explodes as it hits the ground. As before, Bones' headless body collapses into a pile of bones and they too vanish in an explosion. The Rangers cheer their victory from within Megazord's cockpit.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita groans and she rubs her forehead. Zedd and Domminnous look over at her in annoyance.

RITA: "Not again! Oh, I've got such a headache!"

DOMMINNOUS: "A fairly simple task to accomplish, I'd say."

ZEDD: "I told you that Bones should have finished them off before!"

Rita pushes Domminnous and Zedd aside as she walks off the balcony to the throne room. She knew he was right, but then she didn't expect the Rangers to win against her upgraded monster.

RITA: "Oh, shut up! Baboo! Squatt! Somebody get me an aspirin!"

Zedd shakes his head. He knew Rita would get over the destruction of Bones eventually. But now he was going to have to listen to her whine about her failure for the rest of the night, and the thought of hearing Rita screeching was already starting to give him a headache.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy walks with Kat into the Juice Bar. Lisa is already seated at a table for two.

KAT: "To think, even with that Bones monster showing up, I actually made it to my dinner with Lisa on time."

TOMMY: "You two have fun. I told Ethan and Zack I'd hang out with them anyway."

KAT: "You guys have fun. See you later, sweetheart."

TOMMY: "Later, Kat."

The two kiss on the lips and then Tommy turns and he exits the room. Kat walks over to the table and she sits on the chair in front of Lisa's.

LISA: "Hey, Kat. You made it right on time."

KAT: "Did you know what you wanted to order?"

The two hear a sudden loud clanking sound and they quickly look at the bar. Margaret, Bulk and Skull are behind the bar. Margaret and Skull are tending to customers, while Bulk is scrambling to shut off a cake decorator machine. The cake's frosting is starting to ooze up and out through the cracks of the shut cooker door.

LISA: "Well, I know what I won't be ordering."

BULK: "I thought you just got this thing out of the repair shop, Skull!"

SKULL: "I did! The repairman said it was finished!"

BULK: "Clearly not! Which button shuts it off again?"

SKULL: "Maybe it's this one."

He pushes a red button on the keypad and then the back of the mixer starts to smoke. Bulk and Skull's eyes widen with shock.

SKULL: "Uh, I mean... maybe it's this one."

Skull pushes a button and the cake mixer's door opens wide. Frosting shoots out of the open cake decorator door and it spews out all over Bulk's face. People at the bar start laughing as Bulk is hit with the frosting and Skull starts laughing. The last of the frosting splatters over Bulk's face and he wipes it away from his eyes. Margaret walks over, she looks at the controls and she closes the cake decorator's door. She pushes a red button and she switches the machine off.

MARGARET: "There. The red button shuts it off, remember?"

SKULL: "Oh, yeah!"

Skull looks over at Bulk and then he laughs all over again as he sees the frosting all over Bulk's face. Bulk gives Skull an angry look and Skull quickly stops laughing. He shrugs.

SKULL: "Well, uh... it's only frosting, right? Could've been worse."

BULK: "Oh, it will be, Skullie... for you!"

Skull quickly starts to back away. He was fairly sure he knew what was about to happen next.

SKULL: "Wuh-oh!"

Margaret quickly moves aside as Skull turns and he quickly runs off from behind the bar. Bulk gives chase after him and several seated customers are still laughing. Kat shakes her head and Lisa starts laughing.

BULK: "Get back here, numbskull!"

Skull runs out through the open back door and Bulk angrily runs after him. Margaret starts wiping off some of the frosting from the machine and from the bar. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pigging Out

On Wednesday, September 10th, Zack and Kimberly are already seated at the bar inside the Juice Bar and Diner. The two Rangers are wearing T-shirts, denim pants, socks and sneakers. Zack's shirt is black with a purple stripe across the chest, while Kimberly's shirt is blue. A purple cup of soda is set in front of Zack, a pink cup of soda is in front of Kim and another pink cup is in front of the temporarily vacant seat to her left. Kat walks across the room and she sits at the bar on a seat to Kimberly's left, in front of the other pink cup. Kat has on a pink shirt, denim jeans, socks and shoes. Bulk and Skull are in their work clothes and they stand behind the bar, tending to customers.

KAT: "Tommy just called. He said he and Ethan are on their way over. Where's Jason?"

KIMBERLY: "Jason's on his way, he said he had a late karate class. I think he's..."

A clunking from behind the bar catches the three Rangers' attention. The milkshake machine starts sputtering and clunking as Bulk attempts to fill a cup with a milkshake, but nothing comes out.

BULK: "I don't believe it! I thought this was fixed!"

SKULL: "I don't know what to say, Bulkie. I just got it from the repair shop."

KIMBERLY: "Would you mind if I made an attempt to look it over?"

Bulk and Skull look at Kimberly for a moment. They eye one another and they start laughing.

BULK: "Thanks, Kim, but you don't have much experience with repair work."

SKULL: "Yeah, you're smart, but you're not a big brain like Billy was."

Kimberly does her best not to smile. After gaining her scientific wisdom from the Orb of Knowledge a few weeks back, her IQ was now nearly equal to that of her old friend Billy Cranston. Not that she could exactly tell them that.

KIMBERLY: "That's true. But I'll try for free. And if it doesn't work, I'll personally pay for it to be repaired."

Bulk and Skull exchange looks and then they shrug. They didn't think she could fix it, but she was their friend and they decided to help her out. Besides, her failure would mean that she'd save them some money by getting stuck with the repair bill and running the Juice Bar wasn't cheap in this tough economy. Bulk and Skull step aside and Kimberly smiles as she gets up. She walks around and goes behind the bar to work on the milkshake machine.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Domminnous watches the Earth with his telescope. He looks away in disgust as Rita and Zedd join him on the balcony.

DOMMINNOUS: "How revolting! Those Rangers are so kind, so considerate... it's enough to make your stomach churn."

RITA: "Don't worry about it, Domminnous. I'll come up with a new plan, one that will make sure we've seen the last of the Power Rangers!"

DOMMINNOUS: "Uh-huh. I've heard that before."

RITA: "Oh, trust me, Domminnous! This will be the last night the Power Rangers ever have!"

Rita cackles as she walks off the balcony. She may have failed when she gave Bones a second chance, but this time, she was going to make sure everyone knew the credit behind the Rangers' end would belong solely to Rita Repulsa.

* * *

Back at the Juice Bar, Tommy and Ethan have joined the other Rangers are seated at the bar, watching Kimberly. Tommy has on a black unbuttoned, long-sleeved over-shirt over his green T-shirt, black pants, socks and sneakers. Ethan has on a red T-shirt, denim jeans, socks and sneakers with red shoelaces. Her friends watch Kimberly, who is doing her best to repair the milkshake machine. She looks over the wiring and starts moving wires around. Jason walks over and he joins them. Jason is still a little sweaty and wearing his workout clothes, having just finished his last karate class.

JASON: "Hey, guys. What's Kimberly doing behind the bar?"

ZACK: "She offered to help fix the milkshake machine for Bulk and Skull."

Jason smiles as he watches Kimberly work. He knew just how smart his new wife had become, and now, it was Bulk and Skull's turn to see how bright she could be. Kimberly closes the compartment on the side of the milkshake machine and she grabs a large cup from a stack of cups nearby.

KIMBERLY: "Okay, this should do it."

Kimberly puts the cup under the dispenser and she pulls the lever. Bulk and Skull walk over and their eyes widen as a vanilla milkshake pours out into the cup. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Kimberly fixed the milkshake maker machine? _Kimberly?_ The same Kimberly Hart who got 'B's in high school and had paid more attention to her make-up and nails than her lessons in science class? Despite the duo's shock, the other five Rangers applaud Kimberly and she smiles as she hands the cup over to Skull.

BULK AND SKULL: (at the same time) "How did... When did... Where'd you...?"

Kimberly just smiles at Bulk and Skull.

KIMBERLY: "You're welcome. You guys need anything else, just let me know. I'll fix it for you."

She pats the two men on their arms and then she walks back around to join her friends. Bulk and Skull look at one another, then at the milkshake in Skull's hand, and then at Kimberly. When she said she could fix it, the two now believed she probably could. Kimberly has taken her seat on the stool between Kat and Jason and they smile at her. Skull hands Kimberly the milkshake cup.

SKULL: "Here, this one's on us for fixing the milkshake maker."

KIMBERLY: "Thanks, guys. Is everyone ready to order?"

TOMMY: "Yeah, I think we're all ready."

BULK: "Okay, what would you like?"

Bulk holds out his pad and paper, ready to write down the order.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace, inside Finster's workshop, Rita is looking over a table of monster sculpts at the side of the room while Finster is sculpting his latest creation.

RITA: "What would I like? What have you been working on, Finster?"

FINSTER: "Well, I have some wonderful new monster sculpts ready. In fact, I'm nearly done finishing an especially nasty new spider that can..."

RITA: (interrupts) "No, no, Finster! You said you'd remade some of your oldest monsters and gave them new powers! Who's ready for use?"

FINSTER: "Well, I do have several of them ready at the next table, my queen."

Rita turns and sees Baboo and Squatt are at the other table. Baboo holds the clay model of Terror Toad and Squatt holds the clay model of Eye Guy. They are playing with the clay models like they were action figures.

SQUATT: "I'll get you with my main eye's laser!"

BABOO: "Oh, yeah? Well, I gobble down eyes for snacks, dummy!"

RITA: "Hey!"

Rita's yelling startles Baboo and Squatt. As they turn to face her, they drop the two clay models and they splatter on the floor. The left arm and right leg of Eye Guy breaks off and the right arm from the elbow down and head of Terror Toad snaps off. Finster looks on in horror and he quickly goes over to pick them up.

FINSTER: "Oh, no! These monsters are not toys, you two!"

RITA: "Now look what you clods have done!"

BABOO: "We're sorry, my queen. Sorry, Finster."

Rita pushes the two aside as she walks to the second table.

RITA: "Let's hope you numbskulls left the other monsters intact!"

Rita looks over the table of monsters. She sees sculpts of Minotaur, Gnarly Gnome, Pudgy Pig, Madame Woe, Snizard, Knasty Knight, Pineoctopus and Shellshock. Close-by, there are new sculpts of Rhinoblaster, Lizzinator, Peckster, Dramole, Slippery Shark, Pumpkin Rapper, Grumble Bee and Fighting Flea. All of them were monsters Finster had used before and they were some of the meaner, tougher monsters she'd used before Zedd had come back to the moon.

RITA: "I see you've been busy remaking some more of your nastier monsters, Finster."

FINSTER: "Yes, my queen. Each one has brand new powers and strength to take on the Rangers."

Rita smiles as she notices the Pudgy Pig monster. She rubs her chin and smiles wickedly at the Pig monster.

RITA: "Really? Well, you've given me an idea, Finster! Most of our attacks usually happen and interrupt those stupid Rangers' meals! I want you to send down the Pudgy Pig to finish them off!"

Finster walks over to the table to join her, eyeing his creation with a proud smile.

FINSTER: "Very well, my queen, I'll have him ready in..."

But just as Finster picks up the clay model of Pudgy Pig, the tail falls off and the right hoofed hand falls off. Rita looks over and glares angrily at Baboo and Squatt.

BABOO: "I told you we should've stopped playing with the models!"

RITA: "Why you idiotic-"

Finster quickly comes between her and the trembling duo.

FINSTER: (interrupts) "Don't worry, my queen. These damages are easily repairable. If you wish, I can just send down some Putties to deal with the Rangers while I fix the Pudgy Pig."

RITA: "Very well."

Rita looks at Baboo and Squatt and she aims her Magic Wand at them.

RITA: "And if you two dolts ever play with these monsters again, I'll -"

SQUATT: (interrupts) "We're sorry! Let's get outta here!"

Baboo and Squatt run out of the workshop and Rita turns to Finster. She groans at the actions from her two henchmen.

RITA: "Why did we resurrect them again?"

FINSTER: "Because they're loyal and eager to help you destroy the Power Rangers, my queen. And because you like them."

RITA: "Yeah, but they don't know that! Send down those Putties, Finster!"

Finster nods and he goes to grab some Putty models from a nearby table.

* * *

The six Rangers are nearly done eating their dinner. Dulcea, who is dressed in a business suit, walks over and she joins the Rangers. She is holding several fliers in her hands.

KAT: "Hi, Miss Kamps. Would you like to join us?"

DULCEA: "No, thank you, I already ate. I came by to give you all these fliers. There's going to be a fair this weekend and the proceeds are going to help keep the Fisher Homeless Shelter for Children from closing down."

KIMBERLY: "Well, we'd be happy to volunteer. We've had past success with collecting funds for homeless shelters for minors when we were adolescents."

Her comment make Bulk and Skull turn around and look at her with confusion as the Rangers are handed fliers by Dulcea. They hadn't heard her talk like that before and now they were getting even more suspicious by her current behavior.

SKULL: "Bulky, do you notice anything weird about Kimberly speaking like Billy?"

The Rangers exchange concerned looks. To make matters worse, Jason's communicator beeps its musical melody. The Rangers look even more concerned as Bulk and Skull notice the communicator's tune.

BULK: "What was that?"

Before Jason can come up with an answer, it's Dulcea who speaks up first.

DULCEA: "I'm afraid that's my fault. I told Jason to set his beeper so he and his friends could help me with a project in my office. I hate to call you away so soon after you've eaten, but..."

Jason nods at her, pleased by her quick-thinking.

JASON: "That's okay. Let's go, guys."

Jason sets some money down on the bar, the six Rangers get up from their seats and they walk out of the Juice Bar. Bulk and Skull exchange puzzled looks. They shrug and continue to work behind the bar. They don't notice Dulcea giving them a firm look. She had a feeling that the duo's suspicions about the Rangers wouldn't disappear so easily.

* * *

The six Rangers teleport into the Command Center and they see Alpha 5 is working at the eastern control stand. Zordon is at the western stand, eyeing the computer.

JASON: "What's going on, Zordon?"

ZORDON: "Rangers, a batch of Putties have been sent down to West Union Park and they have already chased away the bystanders."

TOMMY: "Most likely to lure us out into a fight."

JASON: "They want one, they've got one. We'll take care of the Putties, Zordon."

The Rangers line up side by side, they touch the teleport button on their communicators and they beam out of the room in streaks of their respective Ranger color.

* * *

In West Union Park, there are least a dozen Putties present. Four of which have one hand blade and three more have one hand a ball. The park has been emptied, except for the six unmorphed Rangers as they come running up to the Putties.

TOMMY: "Hey, clay-brains! Over here!"

The Putties move in to attack and the Rangers return the charge.

Zack dodges Putty #1's high kick, he delivers a spinning-heel kick that the Putty dodges, but he quickly lets loose a high kick to Putty #1's chest that knocks him to the ground. Zack turns, he dodges Putty #2's left cross, he dodges Putty #2's right hook, and as Zack ducks he spins around and lets loose a foot-sweep kick. Putty #2 jumps over the foot-sweep kick, Zack quickly stands up and he blocks Putty #2's high kick. Zack responds with a kick to Putty #2's gut that knocks him back.

Near a bench, Putty #3 delivers a punch to Ethan's face that makes him stumble back, he hits his back against a tree and it punches its ball-shaped hand at his face. Ethan dodges it, the ball hits the tree instead and Ethan delivers an uppercut that knocks Putty #3 back. Ethan floors Putty #3 with a foot-sweep kick, and as he stands up he is met with a kick by Putty #4. Ethan blocks the Putty's next kick, he knocks the Putty back with a left hook and he lets loose a spinning back-fist that knocks Putty #4 down.

By a set of bushes, Tommy leaps over Putty #5's foot-sweep kick and he retaliates with a spinning heel kick that knocks Putty #5 to the ground. Tommy turns to see Putty #6 moving in and he attempts a hit with his ball-shaped hand to Tommy's stomach. Tommy blocks the punch, he dodges the Putty's next attack with his ball hand and he delivers a heel kick to Putty #6's abdomen. Tommy does a spinning heel kick that knocks Putty #6 aside. Putty #7 moves in next to attack, delivering a high kick that Tommy blocks and Tommy counters with a knee to the stomach that pushes him back.

Near a water fountain, Kat ducks as Putty #8's slashes its bladed-hand at her. She stands up and retaliates with a spinning back-fist. Putty #8 recovers, he delivers a punch to her face that she blocks and Kat lets loose a knee to the stomach that sends the Putty reeling back. Kat delivers a high kick that sends Putty #8 down and she turns to see Putty #9 punch at her, but she dodges and lets loose a high kick that sends Putty #9 reeling back. She lets loose a kick to the gut that knocks Putty #9 to the ground.

On a sidewalk, Kimberly backflips as Putty #10 delivers a foot-sweep kick, and then she catches Putty #10's punch with her right hand and simultaneously punches his chest with her left. Kimberly grabs Putty #10's arm, she flips him over and he crash-lands on his back. Kimberly turns and barely dodges as Putty #11 slashes its bladed right hand at her face. She cartwheels to her side, with her foot hitting across the Putty's face as she does, Kimberly lands on her feet and she sends Putty #11 down with a roundhouse kick.

Close-by, Jason dodges Putty #12's high kick and he ducks under the Putty's haymaker. Jason stands up and delivers a right cross that sends the Putty back a few steps. Putty #12 recovers, it delivers a kick that Jason slaps aside and he counters with a kick to the chest that knocks Putty #11 to the ground. Jason turns and Putty #13 moves up to attack, delivering a high kick that Jason ducks under and simultaneously lets loose a foot-sweep kick that floors the Putty. Jason gets up to his feet and sees Putty #14 slash its bladed right hand at him. Jason dodges the slash attempt and retaliates with a right hook to the jaw.

* * *

In Finster's workshop, Finster gently picks up the Pudgy Pig clay model, which is whole again and as good as new. Rita looks on with evil delight at the repaired clay model.

FINSTER: "There. It's all fixed, my queen."

RITA: "Make sure he's tougher than he was last time! I don't want any more failures!"

FINSTER: "Don't worry, my queen. The Pudgy Pig will have some nasty surprises in store for the Rangers."

Rita watches as Finster sets the model on the conveyor belt, he wheels it into the Monster Matic and the doors close. He pulls the lever back then forth, smoke spews out of the exhaust pipe while the Monster Matic is on, and then when it's finished, smoke bursts out of the exhaust pipe. Pudgy Pig stands under the pipe, wielding a large knife and fork the size of swords in his hoofed hands.

PUDGY PIG: "I'm hungry!"

RITA: "Go get some food to get those Power Pukes' attention! When the Rangers show up, destroy them for me! Then it's all you can eat!"

PUDGY PIG: "Oh, boy! Dinner time!"

Pudgy Pig bursts out laughing and then he teleports away.

* * *

Back at West Union Park, the Rangers are still fighting off the Putties.

Putty #1 rushes in to punch Tommy, but he dodges and as he tries again Tommy catches the Putty's fist. Tommy pulls the Putty down as he delivers a rising knee and then, still keeping hold of his fist, Tommy flips the Putty over and the Putty crash-lands on his back.

Jason dodges Putty #2's front snap kick, he slaps away the Putty's follow-up front snap kick and he delivers a side-kick to Putty #2's ribs that knock him back. Jason follows up with a tornado kick that hits Putty #2 across the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Jason looks around. He sees all of the Putties are lying on the ground, defeated, and his fellow Rangers are in fighting stances. The defeated Putties disappear, teleported away. The Rangers get out of their stances and they look at one another. No one was hurt and the Putties had been taken care of. Just as they start to relax, Jason's communicator beeps its melody and the Rangers look grim.

TOMMY: "Oh, great. Now what?"

JASON: "Let's see what's up."

He taps his communicator's talk button.

JASON: "This is Jason, come in."

ALPHA 5: (on communicator) "Rangers, please report to the Command Center. It's urgent."

JASON: "We're on our way."

The Rangers line up, standing side by side one another, and then they teleport out of the park in energy streaks of their respective Ranger color.

* * *

In downtown Angel Grove, Pudgy Pig is inside of a large supermarket and the people inside are screaming and fleeing in terror. The monster is gobbling up everything in the produce sections, from bananas and oranges to grapes and everything else on display. Pudgy Pig even gobbles down the spicy radishes in a bucket on nearby display. Pudgy Pig moves over at super-speed to the bakery and he gobbles down cakes, cupcakes, donuts and everything else.

PUDGY PIG: "More! More food! I'm so hungry!"

The six Rangers, Ionisos, Dulcea, Zordon and Alpha 5 watch the Viewing Globe. Ionisos is wearing his robes and leather uniform, while Dulcea is clad in her Amazonian warrior type bikini outfit. They watch as Pudgy Pig gobbles down every item of food in sight at blinding speed. Ethan is doing his best not to laugh.

ZORDON: "This is the fourth stop in one minute since the Pudgy Pig re-appeared. He has left all four stops without any supplies of food."

Ethan can't hold it in anymore. He starts laughing, much to the other Rangers' surprise. He smiles at them sheepishly, trying to keep from laughing.

ETHAN: (laughing) "Pudgy Pig? I'm sorry, this is ridiculous."

KIMBERLY: "Pudgy Pig isn't a joke, Ethan. He was one of our first opponents and he managed to eat our Power Weapons."

ZACK: "He can also eat all of the food on Earth in forty-eight hours if he isn't stopped. But luckily, we managed to make him sick with spicy foods. It got him to puke out our weapons and left him open for us to finish him off."

JASON: "Not this time, Zack. Look at the Viewing Globe."

The Rangers look puzzled by Jason's remark and they again glance at the Viewing Globe. Pudgy Pig is eating everything in a different supercenter's grocery section, including spicy radishes.

KIMBERLY: "Nice detection, Jason. It seems consuming spicy foods no longer cause the monster to become nauseous and vulnerable."

ZACK: "One more time, Kim?"

JASON: "She must mean spicy foods are no longer his weakness."

TOMMY: "Well, every monster has a weak spot and we'll find his new one is, one way or another."

IONISOS: "I'll see if I can find something to weaken the monster in the lab. Good luck."

Jason nods at Ionisos as he walks down the room, heading to the lab in the back. He reaches behind his back for his Power Morpher and the other Rangers do the same.

JASON: "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers hold out their Morphers, they push the side button with their thumb and the cases pop open. Red LED lights flash in the Morphers' red center layer around the Power Coins, indicating they're active.

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

ZACK: "Mastodon!"

KIMBERLY: "Pterodactyl!"

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

JASON: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After calling out his dinosaur coin's name, a fiery red grid appears over Jason's head and the grid splits to form the Red Ranger helmet.

* * *

In downtown Angel Grove, Pudgy Pig rushes over to Shell's Grocery Store, rubbing his hoofed hands together.

PUDGY PIG: "All right! More food! I'm so hungry!"

As he approaches, the six morphed Power Rangers flip through the air, led by Red, followed by Green, Black, Pink, Yellow and Blue. They land on the road and they run over to Pudgy Pig.

RED RANGER: "Hold it right there, bacon-breath!"

Pudgy Pig turns around and he faces the Rangers.

PUDGY PIG: "I hate it when my meals are interrupted!"

Pudgy Pig shoots black energy beams from his eyes and the six Rangers leap away, as the beams hit the ground with several bursts of sparks.

PINK RANGER: "Maintain a safe distance from the monster! He conceivably could still possess the capability of devouring our arsenal!"

BLACK RANGER: "Once more in English, please?"

PINK RANGER: "He could still swallow our Power Weapons!"

RED RANGER: "Then Blade Blasters up, guys!"

The five Rangers draw their Blade Blasters, they switch them to gun mode, and they fire at Pudgy Pig. The beams hit the monster with a burst of sparks and he stumbles back. With an angry grunt, Pudgy Pig opens his mouth and he shoots out a gush of wind with the force of a low-level hurricane. The Rangers struggle to keep from being blown away by the gust of wind.

GREEN RANGER: "I'll get him to stop! Standby, guys!"

Green Ranger draws his Dragon Dagger as he leaps over the gust of wind. He slashes his Dagger down, sparkly hitting Pudgy Pig down his face, and the monster stumbles back as the wind breath stops. The Rangers regain their balance as Green Ranger fights Pudgy Pig. Pudgy Pig blocks Green Ranger's spinning heel kick and retaliates with a sparkly hit to the chest by his hoofed left hand. Green Ranger recovers from the hit, he blocks Pudgy Pig's next punch and he counters with a kick to the snout. Green Ranger lets loose another slash with his Dagger, this time with a trail of green energy following the blade, and he sparkly hits Pudgy Pig's face. Pudgy Pig stumbles back, but he recovers and he pulls out his sword-sized knife and fork from behind his back. The sight of the cutlery weapons makes Blue Ranger try his best not to snicker.

BLUE RANGER: "He's got to be kidding!"

Pudgy Pig blocks Green Ranger's next slash attack with his silverware weapons. Pudgy Pig quickly strikes Green Ranger's Dragon Shield with the fork, raising sparks as he stumbles back, and he then sparkly slashes his knife against Green Ranger's stomach, knocking him down.

RED RANGER: "Move in, guys, but no weapons! We don't want to risk losing them!"

The Rangers charge at Pudgy Pig, who is approaching Green Ranger. He tries to take the Dagger out of his hands and he's aiming it towards his mouth, but Green Ranger struggles to keep him from eating it.

PUDGY PIG: "That looks delicious!"

Before Pudgy Pig can bite into the Dagger, Blue Ranger moves in first and he knocks Pudgy Pig back with a kick to the forehead. Pudgy Pig stumbles back, he slaps away Blue Ranger's next kick and he sparkly hits Blue Ranger's chest with his left hoof hand, knocking him down. Yellow Ranger moves in next, delivering a spinning back-fist that Pudgy Pig blocks and she counters with a kick to the stomach. Pudgy Pig stumbles back a few steps, he blocks Yellow Ranger's next kick and responds by sparkly kicking her stomach with his hoofed left foot. He knocks Yellow Ranger down by sparkly hitting her chest with his right hand's hoof and he turns to see Pink Ranger high kick at him, but he slaps it away. Pink Ranger delivers a high kick to the monster's head that makes him stumble back, but he blocks her next kick and delivers a sparkly hit with his right foot's hoof to Pink Ranger's stomach that makes her hit the ground rolling. Black Ranger moves in to attack, delivering a kick to the monster's snout and he stumbles back. Black Ranger tries another kick that Pudgy Pig blocks, the Pig then blocks his left hand's karate chop attack and he knocks Black Ranger down with a sparkly hit to the chest by his left hand/hoof.

Green Ranger has gotten up onto his feet, he puts his Dragon Dagger in his belt's holster again, and he delivers a spinning heel kick that Pudgy Pig slaps aside. Pudgy Pig sparkly slashes Green Ranger's stomach, making him stumble back, and Pudgy Pig punches with his right hoof/hand. Green Ranger blocks it, he punches the Pig across the jaw, and Pudgy Pig stumbles back. Green Ranger tries another punch, but the Pig blocks it and he lets loose a high kick to Green Ranger's chest, raising sparks as he is knocked to the ground. Red Ranger moves in next, delivering a left hook that Pudgy Pig blocks and he counters with a strike with his right hoof hand across Red Ranger's chest, raising sparks as he stumbles back. Red Ranger uses a right cross to send Pudgy Pig stumbling back a few steps, but he blocks Red Ranger's kick attack and he knocks him down with a sparkly hit to the chest with a sparkly hit with his left hand's hoof. Red Ranger hits the ground rolling and he gets up to one knee, clutching his stomach.

PUDGY PIG: "All this fighting is making me hungry! But I promised Empress Rita! First I'll finish you off and then I can finish eating!"

Pudgy Pig holds up his knife and fork weapons, he combines them and shoots out a series of electrical beams from them. The beams hit each Ranger, the beams make the Rangers scream, and then they are sent flying back.

* * *

The Red and Black Rangers crash through one of the windows, while the other Rangers are knocked through the sliding entrance doors. The Rangers hit the ground, with broken glass spilling over the ground and people move away in fear. The Rangers try to get up, but the charge of the electrical blasts makes them fall over and they twitch from the shocks. Despite the pain, Green Ranger gets up to one knee, clutching his chest, and looks at the people inside the grocery store.

GREEN RANGER: "Everyone, clear out! Go!"

The people run towards the back and Pudgy Pig steps inside. As the Rangers try to get up, Pudgy Pig pushes the Rangers aside. He heads right for the produce section to the far left side.

PUDGY PIG: "I'm hungry! Yummy food!"

Pudgy Pig starts gobbling down more food. Red Ranger points at the monster.

RED RANGER: "Guys, look at Pudgy Pig!"

Pudgy Pig starts gobbling down more food. The muscles of his arms and legs get larger and more toned with each bite of food he gobbles down.

GREEN RANGER: "What's happening to him?"

PINK RANGER: "The more food he consumes, the more his strength increases. He gets more powerful when he eats!"

YELLOW RANGER: "We've got to get him to stop!"

BLACK RANGER: "Maybe I can slow him down!"

Black Ranger holds out his Power Axe, he switches it to cannon mode and he pushes the purple button. An icy mist shoots out and it hits the floor of the produce aisle. Pudgy Pig runs across the floor, only to get caught on the icy floor. Pudgy Pig starts slipping and struggles to keep his balance. Black Ranger then fires an icy mist over Pudgy Pig's legs, freezing them to the icy coating on the floor.

GREEN RANGER: "Good job, man! It's working!"

Pudgy Pig growls with anger, he shoots eyebeams at Black Ranger's chest and they knock him to the floor. Pudgy Pig quickly breaks his left leg free from the ice and then does the same for his right leg. He rushes across to a display stand, he opens box after box and devours the cupcakes at super-speed. Red Ranger helps Black Ranger sit up while Pudgy Pig eats.

RED RANGER: "Are you okay?"

BLACK RANGER: "Man, that blast packed a punch!"

Red Ranger taps his communicator.

RED RANGER: "Zordon, Pudgy Pig gets stronger the more he eats. Do you have any new information on possible weak spots?"

Ionisos walks into the main room, carrying three syringes of blue potion in his hands. Dulcea taps the western control console's talk button.

DULCEA: "Rangers, Ionisos may have a way of stopping the Pig. We've finished a new batch of chemicals to create indigestion. It should make the monster sick and weak enough for you to finish him off."

IONISOS: "I'm teleporting it to you now."

He pushes a button and the syringes beam out of his hands.

Red Ranger is holding the syringes in his hand. He turns to the other Rangers. He hands a syringe over to Green Ranger.

RED RANGER: "Rangers, go grab some food. I've got an idea!"

Elsewhere, in aisle ten, Pudgy Pig is devouring all of the food in sight. Pudgy Pig opens a bag of cookies and starts eating them, one after the other at super-speed. Pudgy Pig then moves down the aisle and starts eating box after box of crackers. Pudgy Pig sees Black Ranger run by, with a handful of chip bags in his hands.

BLACK RANGER: "I've got them!"

Pudgy Pig walks out of the aisle and he sees the Pink and Blue Rangers run to the open doorway at the front of the store, each holding bags of cookies in their hands. Red Ranger waves for them to run outside.

RED RANGER: "Come on, guys! Get rid of as much food as we can so the Pig can't get any stronger!"

* * *

Red Ranger steps aside as Green Ranger runs out of the grocery store, holding a few bags of donuts, and Pudgy Pig follows him out. He goes over to Green Ranger and the Pig tackles him down.

PUDGY PIG: "Oh, no you don't! My food!"

He takes the donut bags, he opens them up and he starts gobbling the donuts down at super-speed. However, the monster is eating them down so fast that he doesn't notice the donuts with the blue formula injected inside. Pudgy Pig suddenly stops and he starts coughing. Pudgy Pig then starts spewing out food with a burst of blue smoke. Green Ranger pulls out the empty syringe hidden inside his Dagger's holster.

GREEN RANGER: "All right, it worked!"

Pudgy Pig spews out more food, which hits the Blue and Pink Ranger's uniforms. The two Rangers quickly wipe the food away with their hands.

BLUE RANGER: "I'll say! That's disgusting!"

Now weakened, Pudgy Pig's face turns green and his cheeks sink in, making him appear thinner. The muscles of his arms and legs quickly deflate. All six Rangers are now outside, with the food out of their arms and they're holding their Power Weapons. Green Ranger holds up his Dragon Dagger.

RED RANGER: "Let's bring 'em together, guys!"

* * *

Rita, Domminnous and Zedd stand on the balcony, angered by the Rangers' actions. Rita holds up her Magic Wand.

RITA: "No! Make my Pudgy Pig grow!"

She throws her wand at the Earth, which magically heads right for Angel Grove.

* * *

The Magic Wand quickly hits the ground near the weakened monster, the wand shoots a red electrical beam that makes a chasm appear in the ground and smoke rises up that grows Pudgy Pig to giant-sized. The Wand vanishes, teleported back to Rita, and the Rangers move back as Pudgy Pig cackles with evil glee. He heads off into the city.

RED RANGER: "Oh, man! We need Dinozord power, now!"

GREEN RANGER: "It's time for Dragonzord power!"

Using his Dagger like a flute, Green Ranger plays the Dragonzord fanfare tune to summon his Zord.

Seconds later, having emerged from their hiding spots, the six Dinozords head off into the city. The Rangers, except Green, leap up into the air to their respective Zord and they enter their Zord's control room.

RED RANGER: "Log on!"

BLACK RANGER: "Zack here, ready to rumble!"

BLUE RANGER: "Ethan here, all systems go!"

YELLOW RANGER: "Kat here, up and running!"

PINK RANGER: "Let's make bacon out of this Pudgy Pig!"

RED RANGER: "Rangers, power up your Crystals!"

Red Ranger inserts his Power Crystal into his cockpit's console. The other four Rangers do the same.

FOUR RANGERS: "Two, one, power up!"

RED RANGER: "Switch it over to Megazord!"

The five Dinozords are drawn together and they start to form Megazord. The Saber-Toothed Tiger and Triceratops bond with the Tyrannosaurus to form the legs, the Mastodon connects to the Tyrannosaurus' back to become the arms and the Tyrannosaurus' head slides into its chest compartment to reveal the Megazord head behind it.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord sequence has been initiated!"

As the Pterodactyl connects to form the chest armor, Megazord stands up and the horns lock onto either side of its head, completing the change to battle mode.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord activated!"

In the city, Megazord gets into a fighting stance and Dragonzord stands next to it. Pudgy Pig laughs as he runs at the Zords.

PUDGY PIG: "Here I come!"

Megazord steps in and punches at Pudgy Pig, but Pudgy Pig blocks it and delivers a kick to Megazord's stomach. Pudgy Pig then sparkly hits Megazord's face with a right jab, making the Zord stumble back. Pudgy Pig goes to Dragonzord, who lets loose a tail-whip attack that Pudgy Pig blocks and he retaliates with a sparkly strike to the chest with his left hoofed hand. Pudgy Pig heel-kicks at Dragonzord's middle and the hit raises sparks as Dragonzord stumbles back. Megazord moves in next, blocking Pudgy Pig's left hook and counters with a punch to the Pig's snout. Pudgy Pig stumbles back from the punch, Megazord delivers a punch to the face with its right hand and Pudgy Pig is knocked to the ground, rolling to a stop a short distance away. Pudgy Pig stands up and he shoots black energy beams from his eyes. The beams hit Megazord and Dragonzord with a burst of sparks.

GREEN RANGER: "Dragonzord, use your missiles!"

Green Ranger plays a tune and missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips. The Zord opens fire, but Pudgy Pig quickly gobbles them down, much to the Rangers' surprise. Pudgy Pig's eyes briefly glow red while it chews on the missiles, and as he opens his mouth, he re-fires the glowing red missiles out at the two Zords. The Zords are hit with stronger bursts of sparks and they stumble back, nearly falling over.

BLUE RANGER: "What now? He might eat the Power Sword if we try to energize it!"

YELLOW RANGER: "And we can't use Ultrazord. It'd gulp down the blasts and make him more powerful!"

RED RANGER: "I agree. I think I know what to use! Switch it over to Dragonzord in Fighting Mode, now!"

Megazord disassembles back into the five Dinozords and the Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords combine with Dragonzord to form Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord stands next to him, while the Pterodactyl Zord flies off and Dragonzord holds up its Power Staff.

PINK RANGER: "I'm pulling back! I don't want my cannon blasts to make him stronger!"

Pudgy Pig holds his knife and fork and he slashes them at Dragonzord, but Dragonzord blocks the attack with its staff. The Zord knocks the fork out of Pudgy Pig's left hand with its Staff and then knocks the knife out of his right. Dragonzord in Fighting Mode kicks with its right Saber-Toothed Tiger leg and knocks Pudgy Pig back. The Tyrannosaurus lets loose a tail-whip that knocks Pudgy Pig back, but he recovers and sparkly punches the Tyrannosaurus' chest. Another punch raises sparks and knocks the Tyrannosaurus aside. Pudgy Pig moves in to attack Dragonzord in Fighting Mode, but the Tyrannosaurus swats its tail low and hits Pudgy Pig's ankles. The hit makes Pudgy Pig stumble forward off-balance, just as Dragonzord in Fighting Mode charges the drill of its Power Staff.

RED RANGER: "Quick, finish him, guys!"

Dragonzord in Fighting Mode charges the spinning drill at the ends of its Power Staff, the Zord runs the drill through Pudgy Pig's midsection and the monster falls back. Pudgy Pig explodes, defeated, and the Rangers cheer their victory.

BLACK RANGER: "So long, sausage-brain!"

* * *

At the Palace's balcony, Domminnous, Rita and Zedd are enraged by the Rangers' victory. Rita clutches her Magic Wand tightly in her hands.

RITA: "No! My Pudgy Pig was winning and yet he failed! Again! I can't stand it!"

DOMMINNOUS: "When you have a monster named Pudgy Pig, did you really expect to win with a creation like that?"

Rita storms off the balcony and into the throne room.

RITA: "Oh, shut up! I'll make the Rangers pay for this! I swear it!"

* * *

Later that night inside the Olivers' house, Tommy and Kat are seated on the couch in the living room and they are watching a movie on their TV, which has gone to its end credits. Tommy has his arm around Kat and Kat eats a handful of popcorn from the large bowl on her lap.

KAT: "This is wonderful. It's nice having the night alone together."

TOMMY: "Yeah. We could've done without Rita's Putties and Pudgy Pig, but it's nothing we couldn't handle."

The last of the end credits of the film go by. Tommy smiles at Kat as she eats another handful of popcorn.

TOMMY: "That was a great movie."

KAT: "I know, it's one of my favorites. What's on next?"

TOMMY: "I'm not sure. I'll check the TV schedule."

Tommy holds up his newspaper and looks at the TV listings. The screen suddenly shows a TV host dressed up like a mad doctor.

TV HOST: "Hello, and welcome to another edition of our Wednesday night Double Film Feature. We will continue with the 1993 tele-film classic, Swine Monsters from Saturn!"

The TV screen then shows footage of the film. The film's actors are in pig costumes, dressed in gladiator armor and wielding swords and shields. The pig gladiators attack the city and chase bystanders away, who scream as they run off in horror. Tommy and Kat grimace at the footage on the screen and then they glance at one another.

TV HOST: (narrates footage) "This movie was filmed on location in the spring of 1993 in Stone Canyon, California, and was popular enough spawn two direct-to-video sequels!"

It was a little too soon for the couple's liking to see a man-sized pig attacking innocent people, even if it was only a cheesy TV movie. Tommy quickly grabs his remote control and he changes the channel up button a few times. He stops pushing the button as he reaches an AMC-type channel, which shows a black-and-white romantic comedy. Kat and Tommy smile with relief.

TOMMY: "There. That's better. I think we've seen enough pig monsters for one day."

KAT: "You can say that again."

Tommy and Kat exchange smiles and Tommy grabs a handful of popcorn. Not even one of Rita's attacks could spoil their night together.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day and Knight

On Friday, September 12th, Tommy is seated at his desk, going over some papers. Tommy is wearing a black and green striped long-sleeved shirt over a white shirt with a black stripe across the chest, black pants with a green stripe down each pant leg, white socks and black sneakers. He hears a knock on the door and he sets his papers down. Tommy turns to see Ionisos, in civilian clothes, walk into the room and Tommy beams a smile at his friend.

TOMMY: "Hi, Mr. Olsen. How's your day been?"

IONISOS: "Great, thanks, Tommy. I just got your work schedule for next week."

Ionisos sets the paper down on Tommy's desk and Tommy smiles at him.

TOMMY: "Thanks, man. Say, the gang and I were going to the Angel Grove Fair tomorrow and see if we can help raise the money for the Fisher Homeless Shelter. Did you want to join us?"

IONISOS: "Sure, that sounds great. I've got some work to finish. Have a good night, Tommy."

TOMMY: "Thanks, man. See you later."

Ionisos nods. He turns and walks out of the room. Tommy smiles to himself and he continues grading the papers. The day had been going pretty well so far, and after going a full day without a monster attack, he hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita Repulsa looks at the Earth with her telescope. Lord Zedd stands near his wife, clutching his Z-staff with his left hand. Rita cackles as she looks away from her telescope. A nasty new plan had just sprung to mind, one that might rid her of the Rangers for good.

RITA: "I think we've given those Power Punks a long enough rest! I've just come up with a plan to finally get rid of them!"

Zedd simply groans in response. How many times had one of them said that before?

ZEDD: "You've had two strikes already with Bones and Pudgy Pig. Why go for three? I can come up with a plan to get rid of them just as easily."

Rita looks over at Zedd with an amused smile.

RITA: "Some other time, Zeddy! I've got to go see Finster to get my plan working!"

ZEDD: "You're seeing Finster to make your plan work? It's already doomed to fail!"

RITA: "Quiet, you clod! You'll see! I'll get rid of those Power Rangers yet!"

Rita walks off the balcony and into the throne room. It was time to start her next plan.

* * *

Back in the Angel Grove Plaza, Jason walks into the Juice Bar, dressed in a white T-shirt with red sleeves, a black belt with a gold buckle, red pants, socks and sneakers. He sees that Kat, Kimberly and Zack are already seated at the bar, all three in workout clothes. Jason sits next to Kimberly and she smiles at him.

KIMBERLY: "Hey, Jason."

Jason smiles and he kisses Kimberly on the lips. Zack and Kat exchange amused smiles and Kimberly ends the kiss. She smiles at Jason.

KIMBERLY: "Well, somebody's in a good mood."

JASON: "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just been a good day, that's all. My classes went great, I've got four new students joining next week..."

Jason notices Zack staring glumly across the room. Jason turns around to see what Zack is looking at. Angela has walked into the Juice Bar, wearing workout clothes and she stands waiting by the doorway. Zack frowns. This was the first he'd seen of her since having to cancel their last date due to being a Power Ranger.

ZACK: "Aw, man."

Jason looks over at Zack.

JASON: "Go on over and talk to her, man. Ask her out."

ZACK: "Yeah, 'cause I've only missed like the last two dates we tried to set up. Strike three and she can count me out."

KIMBERLY: "Don't presume she'll reject your proposal so quickly, she might say yes."

KAT: "Kimberly's right. Besides, you've got the whole night off. See if she'd like to out."

Zack looks over at Angela and he smiles at the sight of her. Maybe they were right. Maybe she'd hear him out this time. Zack looks at the others and he smiles.

ZACK: "Yeah, you're right. Y'all stay here and chill. I'll go over and talk to Angela."

Zack walks over and he goes to Angela. He smiles at her, though Angela doesn't look too happy to see him.

ZACK: "Hey, Angela. You got a second?"

ANGELA: "What is it, Zack?"

ZACK: "It's been a while since we last saw each other. What do you say we go out tonight, maybe grab a bite to eat?"

ANGELA: "No, thanks, Zack. I'd rather go out with someone that won't leave me ten minutes into the meal, or actually show up when we make a date."

Angela starts to walk off, but Zack quickly steps in front of her.

ZACK: "Whoa, wait a second. I messed up, I know that. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Whatever you want, the Zack man's buying."

ANGELA: "With what, Monopoly money?"

ZACK: "I'm serious. Come on, what do you say?"

Angela pauses for a few moments. Zack starts to smile. Maybe she was reconsidering. Zack's smile widens when he sees Angela smile.

ANGELA: "Charlie!"

ZACK: "Charlie?"

Zack turns around and he sees the man behind him that Angela was looking at. Walking over to join them is an African-American man about Zack's age, lean-muscled and he is wearing a business suit and glasses - CHARLIE FOX.

CHARLIE: "Hi, Angela. Ready to go to dinner?"

ANGELA: "You bet. See you later, Zack."

Angela and Charlie walk over to the exit. The other three Rangers watch Angela leave and then they look over at Zack. He shakes his head.

ZACK: "Aw, man."

Zack walks over and he goes back to his stool at the bar. Zack sits and hangs his head.

ZACK: "I can't believe Angela's seeing another guy. All the times I had to cancel on her because of... y' know. Work."

JASON: "Sorry, Zack. We know how much you like Angela, but it's not like you could ignore being called away. We all made a promise and you've been a big help to us, man."

ZACK: "Yeah, I know."

Bulk and Skull walk up from behind the bar, wearing their work clothes.

BULK: "Hey, guys. Would you like to order anything?"

ZACK: "Not right now. Thanks though, Bulk. Be right back, guys."

Zack gets up from his stool and he walks to the hall. Bulk and Skull watch Zack leave, then they glance at one another in confusion and then they look at Jason, Kimberly and Kat.

BULK: "What's with him?"

SKULL: "Yeah, what's with him?"

Irritated by his friend's repeated question, Bulk promptly elbows Skull to shut him up.

KIMBERLY: "Zack tried to make amends with Angela over a romantic engagement, but was dejected to learn she'd already made an appointment with another suitor."

The duo glance at one another, confused by her response, and they look back at Kimberly.

BULK AND SKULL: "Say what?"

KAT: "Zack tried to ask out Angela to dinner, but she made plans with another guy."

KIMBERLY: "That was my explanation."

BULK: "Yeah, but Kat said it in English. All those years listening to Billy really rubbed off on you, huh?"

Kimberly smirks. She still hadn't quite gotten the hang out of slipping out of the kind of techno-babble that Billy used to say.

KIMBERLY: "You could say that. While we're waiting to order, can I have a large Coke, please?"

BULK: "Comin' right up!"

Bulk walks off to get a large cup and get her order.

* * *

In the Lunar Palace, Rita is in Finster's workshop. She watches as Finster opens up the microwave-shaped Power Machine and he puts a clay model of Knasty Knight inside, which has a sword accessory in one hand and a shield accessory in the other.

FINSTER: "I've sent the Power Machine's levels to high. You made a wise selection in choosing Knasty Knight again, my queen."

Finster closes the Power Machine door and he pushes a few buttons to activate it as Rita lets out a gleeful grin.

Finster points to the tray on the conveyor belt, where twenty Putties are set on the tray.

RITA: "He did a good job against the Rangers before, but this time, he's got to be even meaner and nastier than before. While he's getting upgraded, send down some Putties to keep the Rangers occupied!"

FINSTER: "I anticipated you'd want some made and I've already set some on the conveyor belt."

RITA: "Excellent! Get them ready!"

FINSTER: "As you wish, my queen."

Finster turns the wheel, moving the Putties into the Monster Matic machine and he closes the doors behind the tray. Finster pulls back a lever, activating the Monster Matic and smoke spews from the exhaust pipe while it's on. Smoke spews out of the exit tube as the Putties drop down out of the tube, one by one.

RITA: "All right, Putties, go get them!"

* * *

Within the Juice Bar and diner, Kimberly and Kat are still seated on their stools at the bar, but Jason has left. Bulk and Skull walk off to tend to a newly-seated customer, while Kimberly sips from her cup of soda. Kimberly spots Jason as he walks back into the room and he sits on the stool beside her.

KIMBERLY: "Where's Zack? Is he all right?"

JASON: "He'll be fine. I bumped into him in the hall a few minutes ago. He said he was going to take off and get his head together. I think seeing Angela with another guy really bummed him out."

KIMBERLY: "Well, that's understandable. Zack has always adored Angela, even back when we were adolescents. Maybe we can cheer him up."

Jason's communicator beeps its musical melody. The three Rangers exchange grim looks.

JASON: "That'll have to wait. Let's see what's up."

Kimberly and Kat get up from their stools. They follow Jason into the hallway and Jason taps the talk button of his communicator.

JASON: "Come in, Zordon."

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the alarms are going off loudly. Zordon and Alpha 5 look at the Viewing Globe, which shows Putty Patrollers running loose in the park.

ZORDON: "Rangers, our sensors indicate a large group of Putties have been sent down to Angel Grove Park. You must go down and stop them."

* * *

At the Juice Bar's hallway, the Rangers exchange grim looks. So much for having a nice, quiet day off from trouble. Jason looks back at his communicator as he taps the talk button.

JASON: "Zack's not with us, but we'll go take care of those clay-brains."

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Alpha 5 walks over to a control console and he starts pushing buttons as Zordon speaks to the Rangers.

ZORDON: "We'll try to get in touch with Zack for you. Go on ahead."

ALPHA 5: "I'm contacting Tommy and Ethan now, Zordon."

* * *

Inside the Angel Grove High School, Tommy walks down the hallway with Ethan. Ethan is dressed in a gray shirt, denim jeans, socks and sneakers. Before Tommy can push the door open to leave, Tommy's communicator goes off and the two men look around. Tommy sees they're alone and he taps the talk button of his communicator.

TOMMY: "This is Tommy, I read you."

ALPHA 5 (on communicator): "Tommy, there's a Putty attack in progress in Angel Grove Park! The other Rangers will meet you there."

TOMMY: "Got it. We're on our way, Alpha."

Tommy and Ethan look around and they find they're alone. Tommy and Ethan tap their communicators' teleport button and they teleport out in beams of green and blue energy, respectively.

* * *

The five Rangers beam down and they arrive in far side of Angel Grove Park, which faces the rock quarry. The Rangers look around the area and they see no one is there.

KAT: "Do you guys see them?"

TOMMY: "Keep your eyes open. They're here somewhere."

The Rangers walk forward down the park, looking around but still keeping their guard up. They step back as fifteen classic Putty Patrollers flip through the air, one by one. The Putties land on the ground and they circle around the Rangers.

ETHAN: "Looks like they found us!"

JASON: "Let's take these doughboys down, guys!"

TOMMY: "Gotcha, bro!"

The Rangers split up into different directions and they proceed to fight with the Putties.

Near a tall tree, Jason throws a side kick that knocks Putty #1 on the stomach and he stumbles back. Jason turns, he elbow blocks Putty #2's haymaker and retaliates with a jab to the stomach. Jason then knocks Putty #2 down with a spinning heel kick. Jason turns to see Putty #1 has recovered and he charges at Jason, but he throws a back kick with his right foot that hits the Putty's gut and knocks him down. Jason faces forward and he sees Putty #3 moving in to attack. Putty #3 throws a punch that Jason blocks, he knocks Putty #3 back with a knee to the stomach and then Jason lets loose a spinning back-fist that knocks Putty #3 aside.

On the sidewalk, Ethan ducks under Putty #4's spinning heel kick and as the Putty lands on the ground, Ethan crouches and retaliates with a foot-sweep kick. Putty #4 is knocked to the ground and as Ethan stands, he sees Putty #5 moving in and he throws a punch at Ethan. Ethan dodges the punch, he counters with a side kick that knocks Putty #5 back and then he knocks the Putty down with a high kick to the face. Ethan turns to see Putty #6 let loose a jump kick that hits Ethan's stomach and he stumbles back. Putty #6 attempts another punch, but Ethan lets loose a kick to the chest that knocks Putty #6 away.

Near a set of bushes, Kat fights with Putty #7. She elbow-blocks Putty #7's haymaker and she counters with a heel kick to the stomach, making the Putty stumble back. Kat then knocks Putty #7 down with a kick to the chest and she turns around to see Putty #8. The Putty kicks at Kat, but he blocks the kick and lets loose a side kick to the stomach. Kat knocks Putty #8 aside with a back-fist and she sees Putty #9 moving in to attack. Putty #9 kicks Kat's ribs, making her stumble back, and Putty #9 lets loose a right hook. Kat grabs the Putty by the arm and she throws him over the bushes, making him crash land on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kimberly performs a series of back-handsprings as Putty #10 charges at her. At the end of the fifth handspring, Kimberly lets loose a front handspring with her legs together and she hits Putty #10 on the chest with both feet. Putty #10 is knocked back and he hits the ground, while Kimberly lands on her feet and faces Putty #11. She slaps away Putty #11's high kick, dodges Putty #11's left hook and she knocks the Putty away with a haymaker. Kimberly turns to see Putty #12 charging and he punches at her, but Kimberly dodges. The Putty attempts another punch, but Kimberly catches his wrist and she flips the Putty over, making him land on his back.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita walks back into Finster's workshop as Finster sets the Knasty Knight monster on the conveyor belt.

RITA: "Hurry up, Finster! The Rangers are beating up the Putties!"

FINSTER: "Don't worry, my queen. The Knasty Knight is almost ready. Observe."

Baboo and Squatt watch through the doorway curiously, catching a glimpse of the clay monster on the conveyor belt.

SQUATT: "Hey, look! It's the Knasty Knight!"

Finster wheels the clay model into the Monster Matic, he closes its doors and he pulls the lever back and then forth. Smoke rises from the exhaust pipe while the Monster Matic is on. Seconds later, the exit tube spits out smoke and Knasty Knight stands under the tube, holding up his sword and shield.

BABOO: "Oh, gosh! He looks even nastier than he did before!"

RITA: "You're getting a second chance, Knight! Don't blow it this time!"

KNASTY KNIGHT: "I assure you, my queen, I will destroy those Rangers for you and then the world will be yours!"

Knasty Knight vanishes, teleporting away.

* * *

In a different part of Angel Grove Park, Zack walks over to a pond with his hands in his pockets. Zack watches as a few people walk by and then he continues to walk forward. Zack stops as he hears his communicator beep.

ZACK: "Aw, man. What else could go wrong today?"

Zack is about to talk into his communicator when Knasty Knight appears and he lands on a sidewalk in the park.

KNASTY KNIGHT: "It's been a long time, Ranger!"

As Zack taps the talk button, he turns around and gets into a fighting stance as he sees Knasty Knight ahead.

ZACK: "Aw, man! Not you again!"

KNASTY KNIGHT: "I assure you this will be the last time we'll ever meet!"

Knasty Knight aims his sword at Zack and he shoots a series of fiery blasts. Zack somersaults aside and the blasts hit the ground with a burst of sparks.

ZACK: "It's Morphin' Time!"

Zack holds out his Power Morpher, he pushes the side button with his thumb. The Morpher's case pops open to become active and its center red layer flashes with red LED lights.

ZACK: "Mastodon!"

Now fully morphed into his Black Ranger uniform, Zack reaches behind his back and he pulls out his Power Axe.

BLACK RANGER: "You picked the wrong day to mess with me, ugly!"

Knasty Knight aims his sword and he fires more energy blasts at Black Ranger, but he leaps into the air and dodges them. Black Ranger lands from his leap near Knasty Knight and the two prepare to battle. Black Ranger blocks the Knight's sword with his Axe, but Knasty Knight kicks Black Ranger in the stomach and knocks him back. He slashes his sword against Black Ranger, raising sparks as he stumbles back, and then he slashes his sword at Black Ranger's neck. Black Ranger ducks and rolls under the sword attack. He turns around, getting to one knee.

BLACK RANGER: "Aw, man! This guy's tougher than I remember!"

Knasty Knight turns and slashes his sword at Black Ranger, but he blocks it with his Axe. Black Ranger pushes the blade back with his Axe, but Knasty Knight follows up with a slash to Black Ranger's chest which raises sparks. Black Ranger recovers and he slashes the Knight's side with his Axe, making him stumble back. Knasty Knight recovers and charges at Black Ranger again.

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, the Rangers continue to fight with the Putties.

Near a tree, Tommy backflips away from the approaching Putty #13, and then after he lands, he lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks Putty #13 aside. As the Putty hits the grass, Tommy turns to the charging Putty #14 and he blocks its left cross. The Putty lets loose a right hook, but Tommy ducks under it and he lets loose a foot-sweep kick that Putty #14 jumps over. The Putty lands on his feet and as Tommy gets up, he lets loose an uppercut under Putty #14's chin that knocks him down. Tommy turns to see Putty #15 is approaching fast and he kicks at Tommy's chest, but he catches the Putty's foot and he lets loose a spinning heel kick that knocks Putty #15 down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Putty #12 holds Kimberly by her arms from behind and she struggles in his grip to get loose. She looks over at Jason, who fights Putty #11. Kimberly stomps on the Putty's foot, making him let her go.

KIMBERLY: "Jason! Coming at you!"

Jason looks over and sees Kimberly grab the Putty's arm. Kimberly spins around and throws Putty #12 at Jason's direction. With a smirk, Jason catches Putty #11's haymaker and he throws the Putty away, right at Putty #12. The two Putties crash into one another and both hit the ground. Jason and Kimberly get into fighting stances and they look around, noticing the other Rangers have defeated their Putties. The fifteen defeated Putties disappear, teleporting away.

KAT: "Is everybody okay?"

The Rangers nods. Jason's communicator beeps. He pushes the talk button.

JASON: "Come in, Zordon."

ZORDON (on communicator): "Rangers, Rita has brought back one of her old monsters, the Knasty Knight, and he is attacking Zack. You must help him."

JASON: "We're on our way."

The Rangers reach behind their backs for their Power Morphers.

JASON: "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers hold out their Morphers and they push the side button to make their Morpher case pop open.

TOMMY: "Dragonzord!"

KIMBERLY: "Pterodactyl!"

ETHAN: "Triceratops!"

KAT: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

JASON: "Tyrannosaurus!"

A fiery-red grid suddenly appears over Jason's head and it splits vertically to create the Red Ranger helmet, changing him into his Ranger form.

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, Black Ranger is still in battle with the Knasty Knight, with mild burns on the chest diamond of his suit from the previous hits he's taken. Black Ranger kicks at Knasty Knight's chest, but he blocks the kick with his shield and then he sparkly slashes Black Ranger's chest. Black Ranger stumbles back, but he recovers and dodges Knasty Knight's sword slash attack. Black Ranger blocks Knasty Knight's next sword attack with his Axe and he knocks Knasty Knight back with a kick to the chest. Knasty Knight then shoots red beams from his eyes that hit Black Ranger and he hits the ground rolling.

KNASTY KNIGHT: "After I finish you, your friends are next!"

Red Ranger flips through the air and jump-kicks Knasty Knight's stomach. The monster stumbles back, but he recovers and he sees the other Rangers run over to join Black Ranger. Red Ranger helps him up to his feet.

RED RANGER: "You okay, bro?"

BLACK RANGER: "I am now."

GREEN RANGER: "You want us, Knasty Knight? You've got us!"

Knasty Knight charges at the Rangers and they reach behind their backs, pulling out their Power Weapons. Green Ranger, however, draws his Dragon Dagger from his belt's holster and the six Rangers return the charge. Red Ranger moves in first, slashing his sword at Knasty Knight, but he blocks it with his sword and then knocks Red Ranger away by sparkly slashing his chest. Pink Ranger moves in next, successfully kicking Knasty Knight's stomach. Pink Ranger tries another kick, but Knasty Knight blocks it with his shield and sparkly slashes her chest with his sword. As Pink Ranger hits the ground rolling, Blue Ranger moves in and hits at Knasty Knight with his Power Lance. Knasty Knight blocks the Lance with his Axe and then he blocks Blue Ranger's next Lance attack with his sword. He kicks Blue Ranger's stomach and then Knasty Knight sparkly slashes him, knocking Blue Ranger aside.

Yellow Ranger runs up and slashes at Knasty Knight with one Power Dagger, but he dodges it. She slashes her other Power Dagger at Knasty Knight, but he blocks it with his shield and he sparkly slashes her chest with his sword. Yellow Ranger is knocked aside and Black Ranger moves in, kicking Knasty Knight on the ribs. Knasty Knight stumbles back, but he recovers and blocks Black Ranger's Axe attack with his sword. Knasty Knight pushes the Axe away with his sword and he sparkly slashes Black Ranger with his blade, knocking Black Ranger aside and he hits the ground. Green Ranger is the last to move in, kicking at Knasty Knight's chest, but he blocks the kick with his shield. Knasty Knight slashes Green Ranger's Dragon Shield with his sword and Green Ranger stumbles back, but he recovers.

GREEN RANGER: "That's it!"

He attempts a slash with his Dragon Dagger that Knasty Knight blocks with his sword, creating bursts of yellow energy and blue electricity as the weapons lock. Green Ranger pushes the sword away with his Dagger and he sparkly slashes Knasty Knight's chest. Green Ranger tries again, but Knasty Knight blocks the Dagger with his sword and he sparkly slashes Green Ranger, knocking him back. Knasty Knight slashes Green Ranger again, raising sparks off his Dragon Shield, and he hits the ground rolling. The other Rangers regroup around him and Green Ranger gets to one knee.

RED RANGER: "Tommy, are you okay?"

GREEN RANGER: "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Green Ranger looks at his Dragon Dagger, noticing that the blade has been corroded and burnt. Smoke rises from his damaged Dagger.

GREEN RANGER: "Aw, man! He ruined the Dragon Dagger!"

BLACK RANGER: "That's what he does. Whatever energy we use, he throws it back at us and ruins our weapons."

KNASTY KNIGHT: "Speaking of energy..."

Knasty Knight charges his sword with energy, he aims the blade at the Rangers and rapidly fires red energy blasts from the blade. The blasts hit the Rangers with a burst of sparks, knocking them down. Red Ranger is the first to get up and he holds up his Power Sword.

RED RANGER: "Leave them alone, Knasty Knight!"

Red Ranger leaps ahead and slashes his sword down at Knasty Knight, hitting down his chest with a burst of sparks. Knasty Knight stumbles back and Red Ranger attempts another slash with his sword, but Knasty Knight blocks it with his own sword and the blade of the Power Sword becomes corroded by the energy from Knight's sword. Knasty Knight knocks Red Ranger back with a kick to the gut, but he recovers and he quickly blocks Knasty Knight's next sword slash attack with his Power Sword. Knasty Knight quickly slashes his sword again and he sparkly hits Red Ranger across the chest. Red Ranger hits the ground rolling and stops near his teammates.

BLUE RANGER: "Jason! Are you okay?"

RED RANGER: "Guys, look out!"

The other Rangers see Knasty Knight has aimed his sword skyward. Bolts of blue lightning shoot down, charging the sword, and he aims it at the Rangers. Knasty Knight shoots lightning bolts from the blade and at the Rangers.

BLACK RANGER: "Hey, he couldn't do that before!"

GREEN RANGER: "Finster must've given him an upgrade since you last saw him!"

Knasty Knight's sword then charges with fiery energy and he runs by each Ranger at super-speed, fading and blurred as if he were caught in a strobe light. Knasty Knight slashes each Ranger on the chest with his charged sword, one by one, and he knocks each Ranger to the ground - first Pink, then Black, Yellow, Blue, Red and Green. Knasty Knight slows down and stops, standing in front of the fallen Rangers. Knasty Knight holds up the blade of his sword and he chuckles with evil glee.

* * *

On the palace balcony, Rita and Domminnous watches through their telescopes and Zedd watches with his telescopic eyebeam. Rita cackles with evil glee, overjoyed at the monster's performance.

RITA: "Excellent! He's working out even better than I imagined!"

DOMMINNOUS: "While fun watching your monster pummel those Rangers, I'd say it's time he finish them off!"

Rita holds up her Magic Wand, beaming a pleased smile.

RITA: "I agree! Magic Wand! Make my monster GROW!"

Rita throws her Magic Wand at the Earth and it magically heads towards Angel Grove.

* * *

The Magic Wand drops down from space, landing in the ground by the park and the Wand shoots a red beam into the ground. The ground opens up a chasm, making smoke come out and causing Knasty Knight to grow giant-sized. The Rangers quickly move back.

BLACK RANGER: "Let's finish this creep off!"

RED RANGER: "Right!"

The Rangers, except Green, raise their right hands skyward.

ALL FIVE RANGERS: "We need Dinozord power, NOW!"

Green Ranger holds up his Dragon Dagger.

GREEN RANGER: "I need Dragonzord power!"

Green Ranger holds his Dragon Dagger like a flute and plays the Dragonzord fanfare tune.

Seconds later, the five Dinozords head towards the Rangers and the Dragonzord is following closely behind them.

RED RANGER: "Let's do it!"

Red Ranger leaps up into the air, followed by the Yellow and Pink Rangers and then the Black and Blue Rangers. Each Ranger lands in their Zord's cockpit, one by one, and they press their hands down on the buttons of their Zord's control console after they sit.

RED RANGER: "Log on!"

BLACK RANGER: "Zack here, movin' to the groove!"

BLUE RANGER: "Ethan here, powering up!"

YELLOW RANGER: "Kat here, logging on!"

PINK RANGER: "Kim here, ready to rock!"

Red Ranger has created his Red Power Crystal with his Power Coin and he holds it up.

RED RANGER: "Sync up!"

Red Ranger inserts his Red Power Crystal into his console's outlet. The other four Rangers do the same.

FOUR RANGERS: "Two, one, power up!"

RED RANGER: "Switch it to Megazord power!"

The Zords draw together and combine to the Tyrannosaurus in their usual formation, with Saber-Toothed Tiger as Megazord's right leg, Triceratops as the left leg and the Mastodon connects to form the back and arms. The Tyrannosaurus stands up to become Megazord.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord sequence has been initiated!"

As the Tyrannosaurus' head moves into the chest compartment and reveals Megazord's head, the Pterodactyl flies and becomes the Megazord's chestplate. Megazord's horns connect to the sides of its head, completing the change.

COMPUTER VOICE: "Megazord activated!"

Inside the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are seated at their usual stations. Red Ranger looks over at Pink Ranger.

RED RANGER: "Kim, get the power cells online! We need to be able to absorb Knasty Knight's energy and use it back on him!"

PINK RANGER (nodding): "On it!"

Knasty Knight charges at the two Zords and Megazord steps forward, moving in to attack first. Megazord blocks Knasty Knight's sword slash attack and retaliates with a punch to Knasty Knight's chest. Knasty Knight stumbles back, but is unhurt. Megazord attempts a kick that Knasty Knight blocks with his shield and he knocks Megazord back by sparkly slashing the chestplate armor. Knasty Knight charges his sword with lightning, he aims its sword at Megazord and shoots a lightning blast from it. The blast hits Megazord with a series of sparks and Megazord stumbles back, knocked off-balance.

Dragonzord moves in front of Megazord and whips its tail at Knasty Knight, but he blocks the attack with his shield. Knasty Knight retaliates by sparkly slashing Dragonzord across the chest with his sword and then Knasty Knight kicks Dragonzord, knocking the Zord back.

GREEN RANGER: "Dragonzord, use your missiles!"

Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dragon Dagger. Missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips and then they shoot out at Knasty Knight. Knasty Knight holds out his shield and the missiles hit them instead, creating sparks as they explode. Knasty Knight aims his sword and he shoots a series of fiery blasts that hit Dragonzord, knocking the Zord back.

BLACK RANGER: "We'll need some protection! Time for the Mammoth Shield!"

The Mastodon Zord's head appears over Megazord's left hand, serving as the Mammoth Shield. Knasty Knight fires more blasts from his sword at Dragonzord. Megazord steps forward and deflects the blasts with a burst of sparks with the Shield.

PINK RANGER: "The power cells are fully charged. We need to get within closer range to redirect his energy."

RED RANGER: "Then let's get closer! Tommy, get ready to move in on my mark! We need the Mega Power Sword! Now!"

The Power Sword drops from the sky, landing with the blade stabbed into the ground. Megazord grabs the sword's hilt, it pulls the sword out of the ground and Megazord walks forward to Knasty Knight. Knasty Knight strikes at Megazord with his sword, but Megazord blocks it with its own and the contact causes Megazord's sword to glow dimly. Knasty Knight tries another sword slash attack, but Megazord quickly blocks the blade with the Power Sword and the Power Sword's blade glows brighter. Knasty Knight notices the blade of Megazord's sword is glowing.

KNASTY KNIGHT: "What the -?"

RED RANGER: "Rita should've given you some more new tricks, Knasty Knight! Kim, use the laser now!"

PINK RANGER: "Affirmative!"

Megazord shoots a beam from its cranial laser that hits Knasty Knight's chest with a burst of sparks. Stunned by the hit, Megazord uses the opportunity to push Knasty Knight's sword back with its own and then Megazord slashes the Mega Power Sword down. The slash chops the blade of Knasty Knight's sword in half at the middle. Megazord then kicks its right Saber-Toothed Tiger leg at Knasty Knight's stomach and the kick knocks him back. Another kick to Knasty Knight's chest makes him drop his shield.

RED RANGER: "Tommy, now!"

GREEN RANGER: "Got it!"

Green Ranger plays a tune on his Dagger flute and missiles appear in Dragonzord's fingertips once more. Knasty Knight recovers and is about to move forward when he sees Dragonzord fire the missiles. The missiles hit Knasty Knight's chest with a burst of sparks and he hits the ground rolling. Knasty Knight gets up to his feet, clutching his chest.

RED RANGER: "Let's finish this!"

Megazord's eyes flash with yellow light as it lifts the Power Sword up into the air. Reddish bolts of lightning shoot down from the clouds and into the Power Sword, energizing the blade. When the blade is fully charged, Megazord then slashes the Power Sword down and at Knasty Knight. KNASTY KNIGHT SCREAMS as he's hit by the sword's energy and he hit knocks him back. As he hits the ground, Knasty Knight vanishes in a massive explosion.

GREEN RANGER: "All right! Morphinomenal!"

* * *

Inside the throne room of the Lunar Palace, Domminnous stands near the balcony, with a bottle of aspirin in his hands. Rita and Zedd exit the balcony, enraged. Rita shrieks in anger as Domminnous opens the bottle.

RITA: "I don't believe it! They beat the Knasty Knight again!"

Domminnous hands the open aspirin bottle to Rita.

DOMMINNOUS: "Let me guess." (mockingly) "You've got such a headache?"

Rita angrily slaps the bottle out of Domminnous' hand, much to his surprise.

RITA: "Oh, shut up! The only thing I want is Finster's head on a platter!"

Rita quickly storms across the room to the doorway, heading fast for Finster's workshop.

RITA: "Finster! Wait till I get my hands on you, you dog-faced dingbat!"

* * *

Later that night in the gymnasium of the Angel Grove Plaza, Zack is standing at a punching bag in workout clothes. He is sweating from his workout and he performs a series of jabs and cross punches to the punching bag. He doesn't notice Jason walk into the room.

JASON: "Zack?"

Zack stops punching and he looks over at Jason.

JASON (cont'd): "Have you got a minute?"

Zack nods at Jason, panting. He forces a smile.

ZACK: "Yeah, sure. What's up, man?"

JASON: "Nothing much. I just saw Kim leave with Kat, they're going out shopping. I was going to go with Tommy and Ethan to the movies. You want to come along?"

Zack gives Jason a sad smile and he shakes his head.

ZACK: "I think I'm just going to hang out here for a while. You know, get some training done and have some time alone. No hard feelings?"

JASON: "Of course not. If you need anything though, just let me know."

ZACK: "I appreciate that, Jase. I..."

Zack looks away for a second. Zack heaves a sigh and then he looks over at Jason.

ZACK: "I just can't believe she's seeing another guy. Spending time with her, getting to know each other again... it felt like old times. I thought this time would be different, you know? Maybe this time, I'd actually show up for our dates. Except..."

Zack looks at his communicator and he frowns. He looks back at Jason.

ZACK: "Well, you know."

JASON: "I get it. I know how much you want to be with Angela, man. And having to get called away when you're trying to spend time with her really is like old times."

Zack chuckles and he nods. Zack looks past Jason and his smile fades. Jason looks concerned as Zack frowns.

JASON: "Zack?"

Jason turns around and he looks at the doorway. He sees Angela in the hallway, talking with Charlie, but they're too far to hear. Angela smiles and she nods at Charlie. Angela walks off with Charlie down the hallway and Jason looks at Zack.

JASON: "Sorry, man."

ZACK: "I always wanted Angela to be happy. Just didn't think she would be with another guy. I appreciate you checking up on me, Jase, but..."

JASON: "No, it's cool. You need time alone. But if you need anything, you let us know."

ZACK: "I will, Jase. Thanks, man."

Jason smiles and he nods. The two bump fists and Jason walks off to the door, waving. Zack waves at Jason and he watches him leave. Despite Jason's concern, Zack couldn't help but frown. He'd finally started catching up with her again. Things were going good for a change. But once again, his duties as a Power Ranger had gotten in the way of their relationship. However, this time was different. Angela wasn't going to put up with his excuses and missed dates. She'd started seeing someone else. This time, he might have actually lost her for good to another guy. Having a relationship wasn't easy. Especially when Power Morphers and Evil Space Aliens are involved.

Zack sighs and he looks back at the punching bag. He glumly punches the punching bag once, pushing it back a little.

ZACK: "Looks like it's just you and me."

Zack gets in a fighting stance and he resumes his training, letting loose a double-punch combo to the punching bag and then knocking it back with a heel kick.


End file.
